


“Is that a cat?” (no, it’s a kitten.)

by zimnokurw



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (one so far), Forehead Kisses, Irondad, Molly - kitten, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, homeless kitten, kitten gets a home, peter can do whatever he wants apparently, peter talks back (a lot), spiderson, there's word screwed repeated like probably ten times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: Mel, intern of Stark Industries founds a kitten, but if she wants to help her, she have to take Molly (yeah, so she named her already, problem?) to the company. But that's only four hours so nobody will even notice anything! Well, a kid noticed. And FRIDAY, and then Mr. Hogan and Dr. Stark. And suddenly she's screwed. Or is she?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 364
Collections: underated irondad, you look so cute in that seat belt





	“Is that a cat?” (no, it’s a kitten.)

**Author's Note:**

> because i love the idea of peter and found kitten/dog
> 
> and i also wanted to write pov outsider, so there's that

Mel was officially screwed.

It was supposed to go okay, by some miracle, but she told herself that it’ll go okay. And now there’s a kid in a science pun t-shirt in front of her and he’s asking about the kitten she’s hugging to her chest.

If she wasn’t freaking out right now, she would be surprised or even impressed that he looks like a kid, probably is still in high school and somehow got Stark Internship. She would remind him about Mr. Hogan’s strict rules regarding ID’s and tell him that there isn’t any lanyard hanging around his neck.

But she was freaking out.

She was walking to her internship when she noticed little kitten. The kitty was black but with three white paws. Mel lifted the kitten from the ground when it came to her, probably sniffing for food and the girl noticed that the kitty was a she. Molly, Melissa decided to call her, because it’s rude to not call someone by any name, was definitely homeless. She was small, but not only because of her age, she was skinny. She was also dirty, and while it wasn’t that easy to notice on her black fur, you could definitely see it on her white paws. She curled up to Mel’s chest as soon as the girl lifted her, looking for heat and probably safety.

Melissa had to be in Stark Industries soon and she didn’t have time to figure out where to drop the kitten and then do it, but she also couldn’t just leave her there. Molly needed food and milk, and a bath and definitely a home. Melissa couldn’t keep her, she lived in a college dorm, but she could at least look for someone who would be able to take care of the kitty. She was small and adorable, she cuddled to Mel as soon as the girl grabbed her, people love that kind of pets, right?

So, Melissa started planning in her head what to do and headed for her internship. She was supposed to leave Molly with blanket to sleep somewhere no one would see for the time of her internship, _only four hours that day!_ and then, go to the dorm as if nothing ever happened. She managed to get to the rarely used lab and she was about to lie Molly, who was asleep, down when the kid came inside and noticed the kitten.

And just like that, she was screwed. The boy saw her and suddenly Mel remembered that in this company you can’t hide anything, because FRIDAY is watching and there’s probably security already on their way, so have a nice last day Melissa Halstead. _You were fine intern, but well, you won’t be missed._

“Oh my god, is that a kitten?” said the boy in a high pitched voice. Seriously, how old was he? Oh, and Molly woke up, looking up at him.

“I found her on my way here, she was homeless.” answered Melissa and the boy held out his hand for Molly to sniff. “And now I’m screwed, oh my god.” she muttered to herself.

“Hey, it’s okay. You helped her, you didn’t do anything wrong.” the boy said softly, petting the kitten, but looking up at Melissa.

“What about the part where I brought a cat into Stark Industries?” Melissa asked and the kitten got up, heading towards the boy so Melissa passed her to him. “She likes you.” the girl said, and the intern grinned wildly. Maybe he could keep Molly? “I named her Molly, because I found her next to Molly’s.”

“Hey, Molly. I’m Peter. You’re a beautiful young lady, and it’s really nice to meet you.” the boy - Peter - said with fake formality and Molly meowed at him. Melissa found herself smiling at the scene. Peter laughed and turned to her. “I’m Peter.” he nodded as a greeting, because his both hands were full of this one kitty that was currently chewing his thumb.

“Melissa, nice to meet you.” the girl introduced herself. “Do you think you could keep her?” Peter’s smile faltered.

“I wish, but I doubt it.” he looked up again. “But I can help you with fliers and ask around?”

“I’d appreciate it.” Melissa said sincerely and in the corner of her eye she noticed Happy Hogan through the glass wall. “Oh, shit. Here goes the end of my internship.” she muttered and then she noticed that with Mr. Hogan was Tony fucking Stark. She saw the man maybe three times and he never said a word to her throughout her entire internship and now he’s here to personally kick her out. _Great_.

“I hear from FRIDAY there’s someone here who shouldn’t be?” the billionaire started as soon as he walked through the door.

“Mr. Stark!” yelled Peter, turning around and _fucking showing Molly loud and clear_. Both men that walked into the room looked right at the pet. “Hiii! How you doing?” continued the teen.

“Is that a cat?” asked Tony Stark and Melissa could swear her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She couldn’t even open her mouth, but don’t worry. Apparently, Peter’s got this.

“No.” answered the boy. “It’s a kitten.” he corrected but Dr. Stark didn’t look impressed.

“Peter.” oh, so Tony Stark knows the boy? Was he in trouble before, or something? Mel just prayed Dr. Stark would spare the teen and fire only her. “What is a cat doing in the lab of Stark Industries?”

“It’s not just any cat!” defended Peter and if Melissa wasn’t frozen right now, she would clamp a hand over his mouth. “It’s a she and her name is Molly.” introduced the boy and then turned his head to the kitten. “Molly, this is Mr. Stark but don’t worry, he’s not mad at you, sweetheart. The man behind him is Happy and he really isn’t as grumpy as he looks.” okay, so Melissa was wrong. NOW, they are screwed. Is Peter on some pills or something?

“Peter. My patience is running out.” warned Dr. Stark.

“Yeah, okay, right.” mumbled the boy. “The thing is, she’s homeless Mr. Stark. Just look at this beautiful, little creature and ask yourself if she deserves it? Well, no. Of course she doesn’t. But she is hungry, she is still cold, she is in a need of a bath and she is lost, all alone in this world. With one simple dream to have home and family and to have a human who would cuddle with her and show her that she is worth every single thing in this world.” god, the kid is good. “And so, when I saw her on my way here, she was just this little lost kitten, sitting next to Molly’s and waiting to finally, for once in her life, something good happen to her. I couldn’t not lift her and bring her here, no one who saw her and had a heart would be able to.” Peter ended and Melissa almost choked. He wanted to take the blame, but he couldn’t. He was young and smart and with a good heart, and he didn’t do anything wrong. She couldn’t let him.

“He’s lying, I brought her here. I’m sorry Dr. Stark, I really am, but don’t punish him for something he didn’t do. It’s my fault and I’ll take the blame that I deserve.” Melissa jumped in and everyone looked at her. She wanted to vanish in that second, maybe melt, but at least she did the right thing.

“No! It’s okay, Mel.” Peter looked at her with wide eyes. “Don’t lie for me. She’s got nothing to do with this.” he turned to the two men. “In fact, I think we should let her go back to her desk and deal with this whole situation ourselves. You know, just the people involved?”

“I know it was you, Ms. Halstead.” Dr. Stark started. “FRIDAY saw a cat-“

“Kitten.” Peter corrected again, god knows what for.

“A kitten,” the engineer said, rolling his eyes. Wow, so that’s weird, okay. “sticking out from your bag. But I like the fact that you didn’t let Pete take the blame, so don’t worry, you’re not fired.” the man said. “Just don’t bring animals in here again, alright?” he ended and Mr. Hogan left the room, so a bit of fear left the girl too.

“Yes, sir. I promise, thank you.” she said on one breath, not wanting to do anything else that would cause the man to change his decision. Peter, on the other hand, he cheered loudly, because apparently he’s weird like that.

“You heard it, Molly?” he asked and kissed the top of the kitten’s head. “Oh, you stink girl.” he said and Dr. Stark laughed.

“You can’t keep her, by the way.” the man pointed his finger at Peter and Melissa narrowed her eyes at that.

“But she needs a home!”

“And you have to find her one, but there is no chance in hell I am letting you keep her.” Yeah, okay, what?

“Can I at least go up and give her some food or do you want her to starve too?” asked the boy.

“Go ahead.” the man started turning around to walk out of there. “And give her that bath you were talking about.”

“Can Melissa go with me?” the engineer stopped and looked at the two again. “Pleeeease?” the billionaire just narrowed his eyes at the girl and once again, her heart was about to give up. “She found Molly, so the little girl will feel safer with her and we have to do a few photos for fliers.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dr. Stark muttered. “FRIDAY, you heard that?” he said louder.

“Yes, Boss.” came response.

“So link Ms. Halstead to Pete.”

“Right away.” FRIDAY answered and Peter ran to the man.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” he yelled and hugged the man, careful of the kitten, and Mel held her breath.

But once again, she was surprised. The man only laughed and _kissed the top of the boy’s head._ “Just don’t make me regret it, buddy.”

“I won’t!” answered Peter and looked back at Melissa.

“Come on, Mel.” he said, and she just followed. “Oh, I think Molly wants you to hold her again.” the girl nodded and carefully took the kitten in her hands, then hugging her to her chest. “Hey, girl. You’re about to be really clean.” she was petting Molly until all three of them got into elevator.

“To the penthouse. Please, FRI.” said Peter into the air. And are fucking kidding? The penthouse? _Tony Stark’s penthouse_?

“Of course, Peter.” answered FRIDAY’s voice and the elevator started moving. Of course Peter is able to talk to FRIDAY, what else is new? “I suppose you already know this, but I am required to inform you that there is new link created to you. Chemistry Intern, Melissa Halstead, age 19.”

“Yes, thank you.” answered the boy and reached to pet Molly once. “So first we give her some food and milk, then we shower her, take a few pictures and then we let her sleep while we make fliers. Oh, and we should also post her on our social media accounts.”

**Author's Note:**

> there (maybe) is gonna be second chapter as a closure


End file.
